mamabiifandomcom-20200214-history
300 Random Days
The 300 Random Days were a set of days where a new activity is partaken every day. This was participated in by The Mob and occasionally Brandon Chung. The idea for them was created on 15 August 2011. Days Days participated in by The Mob are marked with an asterisk. May *May 1st - Complicated Day *May 2nd - Wear A Scarf On Your Head Day *May 3rd - *Don't Finish Your Sentences Day *May 4th - *Star Wars Day *May 5th - High Five Day *May 6th - *Wrong-Handed Day *May 7th - *Ultimate Wingman Day *May 8th - Secret Handshake Day *May 9th - Wear Your Glasses Like Siva Day *May 10th - Sneak Some Zucchini Onto Your Neighbours' Porch Night *May 11th - Make Up A Secret Day *May 12th - Alien Abduction Day *May 13th - Pop The Question Day *May 14th - Ask The Day Day *May 15th - Shoes On The Wrong Feet Day *May 16th - “Ouch” Day *May 17th - Rock On Your Chair Day *May 20th - "What?" Day *May 30th - Christmas Carol Day *May 31th - Lloyd Day: Laugh at everything remotely naughty, even words like 'penal colony' and 'size'. June *June 1st - Rubber Band Day *June 2nd - Super Hero Day *June 6th - Argue Day *June 7th - Pinkie Promise Day *June 8th - Gasp Day *June 9th - Finish Each Other’s Sentences Day *June 12th - Mouse Click Day *June 13th - Speak Like Yoda Day *June 14th - Hold Your Breath At Random Moments Day *June 16th - Squint Day *June 21st - Amnesia Day *June 29th - Poker Face Day July *July 1st - Crumbs On The Keyboard Day *July 6th - National Jelly Bean Day *July 11th - Cheese Day *July 16th - Wear Your Watch On The Outside Day *July 17th - Punch Your Ex Day *July 19th - Dwarf Day *July 21st - Grunt Day *July 22nd - Buckteeth Day *July 24th - Dunce Day *July 25th - Half Christmas: You give all your friends half a something e.g. half a pencil, half an orange. *July 31st - Bash A Buddy With A Bible Day September *September 19th - International Talk Like A Pirate Day October *October 1st - Stutter Day *October 2nd - Nametag Day: Go around with a nametag on that says the wrong name on it. *October 4th - Read Your Book Upside Down Day *October 6th - Pretend To Be A Terrorist Day *October 8th - Say Sorry Day *October 9th - Ape Day *October 10th - Leper Day *October 11th - Ghosting Day *October 12th - Compliment Day *October 13th-ish - Be Vague Day *October 14th - Do The Gatt Walk Day *October 16th - Speed Up A Russian Day *October 17th - Play Chess With A Czech Day *October 18th - Starve A Hungarian Day *October 19th - Bubble Wrap Appreciation Day *October 21st - Lightsaber Day (also celebrated as Mamabii Wiki anniversary day) *October 25th - Faux Pas Day *October 26th - Keep Thinking It’s Thursday Day *October 28th - Crush Your Crush Day *October 29th - Tutting Day *October 31st - Give Someone A Virus Day Category:Year 8 related pages Category:Year 9 related pages Category:Creations Category:Year 10 related pages